Project Z.E.D
Project Z.E.D (Project Zeta Enbrace Dimensional) is a role-playing game devoleped by The John Studios, SEGA, Capcom, Namco and Published by Team Future Speed, and features characters from Many Series. Storyline Gameplay Same as Project X Zone. Characters Pair Units *John and Robo (The John Show) *Cosmo (Sonic X) and Amalia (Wakfu) *Maximo (Maximo: Ghosts of Glory) and Dig Dug aka Taizo Hori (Dig Dug) *Amy Rose and Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ryu and Ken (Street Fighter) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) and Jam Kuradobei (Guilty Gear) *Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) and Android 16* (Dragon Ball Z) *Zeta the Echidna and Ishiame Taker (Deviantart) *Bender (Futurama) and Gallade (Pokèmon) *Commander Shepard (Dead Space) and Master Chief (Halo) *Baljeet and Buford (Phineas and Ferb) *Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking) *Marisa Kirisame and Reimu Hakurei (Touhou) *Homer and Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *James Bond and Stan Smith (American Dad!) *Batman and Robin *Ratchet and Clank and Jak and Daxter Assist Pair *Kay the Bodyguard (GoAnimate!) *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Gokò (Gokū no Daibōken) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Don Ramon (El Chavo) *Aaron Moltavo *Britton *Totò Sapore *Faust (Guilty Gear) *Tulio and Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *The Joker* (Batman) *Dark Oak* (Sonic X) *Krusty Clown (The Simpsons) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *PTX-40A (Lost Planet) *Dr. Nefarious* (Ratchet and Clnak) *Cyborg (Teen Titans) *Skipper (Madagascar) NOTE: Characters with * symbol are initially an enemy unit. Rival Units *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Cell (Dragon Ball Z) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Rhino and Sandman (Spiderman) *Nox (Wakfu) *Dr. Wily (Mega Man) *M. Bison (Street Fighter) *Harley Quinn (Batman) *Testament (Guilty Gear) *Andrew-Star (Elite) *Ridley (Metroid) *Vega (Street Fighter) *Char Aznable (Gundam) *Prismriver Sisters (Touhou) *Hazama (BlazBlue) *Virus John (Original) *Deathstroke (Teen Titans) *Jiralhanae War Chieftain (Halo) (One-time only) *Momma Tyhrranoid (Ratchet and Clank) *Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken) *Tzekel-Kan and the Stone Jaguar (The Road to El Dorado) *Metarex Carrer (Sonic X) *Metarex Kingape (Sonic X) *Kitsurugi (Final Boss, original) Enemy Units *Hoyosu (Original) *Elite Hoyosu (Original) *Jijhoku (Original) *Air Striker Jijihoku (Original) *Water Marine Jijihoku (Original) *Aztec Guardian (The Road to El Dorado) *Metarex Pterano (Sonic X) *Metarex Gillman *Gillman's Boss *Metarex Gigatail *Egg Pawn *Catekiller *Motobug *Buzzbomber *Red Puyo *Blue Puyo *Green Puyo *Yellow Puyo *Violet Poyo *Badaclocom (Wakfu) *Chaos Pirate (Wakfu) *Chaos Captain (Wakfu) *Sacrier (Wakfu) *Gobball (Wakfu) *Large Gobball *Xelor (Wakfu) *Skeleton (Maximo: Ghosts of Glory) *Ghost (Maximo: Ghosts of Glory) *Shield Skeleton (Maximo: Ghosts of Glory) *Crow (Ghosts n' Goblins) *Mimic (Ghosts n' Goblins) *Necromorph (Dead Space) *Exploder (Dead Space) *Infector (Dead Space) *Unggoy (Halo) *Unggoy Ultra (Halo) *Jiralhanae Ultra (Halo) *Mgalekgolo (Halo) *Met (Mega Man) *Sniper Joe (Mega Man) *Axe Joe (Mega Man) *Batton (Mega Man) *Met D2 (Mega Man X) *Metall Ride (Mega Man X) *Mettaur Gigant (Mega Man X) *Einhammer (Mega Man X) *Gyro Cannon (Mega Man Zero) *Swordy (Mega Man Battle Network) *Horokko (Mega Man Legends) *Red Horokko *Ghost (Panty and Stocking) *Kedema (Touhou) *Large Kedema *Fairy (Touhou) *Lily White *Lily Black *Guard (James Bond) *Armadillo (Jak and Daxter) *Uber-Bot 888 (Jak and Daxter) *Axe Bot (Ratchet and Clank) *Large Axe Bot *Blarg Commander (Ratchet and Clank) *Robomutt (Ratchet and Clank) *Reaper (Ratchet and Clank) *Elite Reaper *One-Eyed Tyhrranoid *Three-Eyed Tyhrranoid *Tyhrranoid Commander *Clown (Batman) *Elite Clown (Batman) *Robot Commando (Teen Titans) * * * * * * * * * * Trivia TBA Category:RPG game Category:Role-Play Game Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:The John Studios Category:Future Speed Category:Project X Zone Fanmade